


Rise and Shine

by more1weasley



Series: The Stuff of Legends: unrelated short stories [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5x1, Classic Tropes Event, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Might add more tags later, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: Honestly, the Doctor just wanted to get Rose out of bed. He never meant to join her in it.Or Five Times the Doctor tried (with varying levels of success) to get Rose out of bed, and the One Time she got him into it.-Written for the Classic Tropes Event.Trope: 5x1
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Stuff of Legends: unrelated short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Doctor Who Classic Tropes Event





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> This was written for the Classic Tropes Event. My trope was 5x1, and i'd like to thank @Abbie for hosting the event!! I think I'm the last, so I hope this is a nice way to close the event. Thank you everyone who participated, it was a blast being able to complain to you all about how I had no idea of what I was gonna do!
> 
> I know it's a bit short and simple, but hopefully the next chapters will be better. I'll post them as soon as I can manage.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [amandaithink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaithink/pseuds/amandaithink) for betaing this! You rock! Any mistakes are my own :)
> 
> And thanks to [Isolus Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolus_girl/pseuds/Isolus_girl) for answering my 999 and helping me with the title! <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

**( 1 )**

The Doctor was going around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers all while he told Rose about the other famous people he’d met, straight out gushing about Dickens’ work and about how glad he was that they got to meet him.

Rose listened from her place at the jumpseat with a fond smile on her lips. Lips that were soon stretching into a wide yawn. She blinked dazilly at the console, the Doctor’s voice barely registering as she lost herself in thought.

 _Blimey_ , it’d only been yesterday that she was attacked by plastic and had her job blown up. It’d only been that morning that she met Clive and listened to his crazy theories about the Doctor. Suppose they weren’t _that_ crazy, as it turns out.

Only a few hours ago she’d been so far in the future that the sun was expanding and the Earth died. Just now she’d been so far in the past that people still used horse-pulling carriages. In between one thing and the other, she had had a ‘date’ with a two-hearted alien, stopping in present time for chips with salt and vinegar.

What even was her life? This was all absolutely insane. And why couldn’t she have found him sooner? Her growing smile was interrupted by another wide and loud yawn. 

This one did catch the Doctor’s attention though, as he cut himself off mid-sentence and turned to her with an offended huff.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I boring you?” He abandoned whatever he’d been doing at the console and turned to her, leaning back against it and crossing his arms.

“Sorry,” Rose shrugged, not being able to help another yawn, but raising a hand to cover it. Now that the adrenaline was leaving her, she was crashing, hard. “I’m just tired. I’ve been up since you turned up at the flat this morning.”

The Doctor scoffed, rolling his eyes as he went back to tinkering with the console. “Humans! You sleep half of your lives away.”

“Not all of us can have ‘superior biology,’” she grunted, kicking her shoes off and resting them against the grading.

“Cleary. Well, off you go,” he nodded to the depths of his ship. “Go straight, third left and second right. The TARDIS should have a room ready for you.” He turned back to her with a smug smile she couldn’t help but return.

“Well, at least it’ll be easier to find the bedroom than it was to find the wardrobe.” Rose picked up her shoes and dragged herself to her feet, hiding the next yawn on her shoulder as she walked by him.

“Right, now, don’t sleep too much. Where do you wanna go tomorrow? I was thinking Shakespeare! Two geniuses in a row, how ‘bout it?”

Rose stopped, tilting her head to think on the subject. She had never been much into Shakespeare when she was at school. Then again, she’d never been a fan of Charles Dickens, but meeting Charlie-boy had been nice. Brilliant, really. Besides, she’d probably get to dress up again.

Speaking of, “Actually, can you take me home tomorrow?” she asked, turning back to him just in time to see the smile slip off his face.

“Oh, already?” Rose frowned, but he continued before she could ask what was wrong. “Suppose this life isn’t for everyone, after all.” He threw her a forced smile, and Rose understood, but didn’t call him out on it.

“Yeah…” she drawled, managing the energy to grin at him. “I need to pick up some clothes and toiletries. As much as I love the wardrobe,” she switched the dress from side to side, “I want some of my own stuff before we go back out there.”

She watched as realization dawned on him, and met his wide, goofy grin with one of her tongue-touched ones.

“Right you are, Rose Tyler. Off to bed with you, then.”

"Goodnight, Doctor.”

“No night on the TARDIS,” he called out after her as she walked away. She smiled, but he didn’t have to know that.

*******

Eight hours later, the Doctor learned that one should never wake a certain sleeping human if he wanted to stay on his ship’s good side.

In his defense, he did knock first. Three times, even. When that didn’t work, he pushed the door open with an impatient huff.

The room was mostly dark, the only light coming from the open door behind him, but his eyes adjusted quickly and he took a moment to be honestly surprised. Rose’s room was big, very big, and completely furnished. There were carpets on the floor, curtains in the windows, a big bed, a sitting space and… was that a fireplace? Blimey, the Old Girl had gone full out this time. More often than not, she was indifferent to his companions, treating them like pets that needed to be fed, have a nice bed to sleep in, and sometimes be played with. Rose was clearly a favourite, if her bedroom was anything to go by.

Pushing the thought aside for later, he sent the TARDIS a mental request to turn on the lights. She did, but only just barely. Letting out an annoyed grunt, the Doctor took a step towards the bed. He could just about see Rose’s blonde hair peeking out from underneath the pink covers.

It occurred to him that he could be invading her privacy, standing in her room like that, but it was his ship, so really, he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Still, figuring it was better safe than sorry, he kept his distance.

“Rose,” he called. She didn’t even stir. “Roooose,” he tried again, louder this time, dragging the name out. Nothing. He took a step closer. “Rose!”

She woke up with a start, blinking bleary eyes around the room. The pink was familiar enough, but not the rest of the room. She sat up in alarm, hair a mess, and looked around until her gaze fell on a shadow by the door. With a sigh, the memory of the last couple of days came back to her, and she flopped back in her pillow with a groan.

“Rise and shine, Rose Tyler! Got lots to do today.”

Rose groaned again.

“What time is it?” she mumbled, face half buried in between pillows and covers, eyes already closed again.

“No time in the TARDIS, but it’s been exactly eight hours and,” he checked his watch, “five minutes since you went to sleep. Honestly, you humans would sleep half of your lives away if left to your own devices.”

Rose only buried herself further in her covers. “Go away,” she grunted.

“Oh, come on. You’ve slept plenty,” the Doctor stepped closer, a hand reaching to pull the covers off her. “You wanted to pick up your stuff, and then Shakespeare!”

Before he could take a hold of the pink duvet, Rose growled at him. _Actually_ growled.

Eyes wide, the Doctor looked at her to find one eye open and glaring at him.

Without a word, she turned her back on him and the lights went completely out. Again, he tried to ask the TARDIS to turn the lights on, but only got the equivalent of an annoyed huff, as if she had also turned her back on him.

Well, saying Rose was the Old Girl’s favourite seemed to be an understatement.

With an annoyed huff of his own, he turned and marched out of the room. He tried to slam the door, but it just closed softly behind him. He tried to work on the TARDIS while he waited for Rose to wake up, but she wouldn’t stop shocking him, and eventually he had to accept defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Make sure to check out everyone else's works in this collection too :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> \- Love, Vi <3


End file.
